Paradox's Box
by Crimson Siege
Summary: There's a fine line between the world of reality and the world of the unknown. And between them, a tiny gap appears just enough to make itself show but not known. A small box, much like Pandora's box, appears out from the rip with a tiny lock on it but no such key in sight. And thus it stays within the gap until it too, disappeared from reality's sight. Accepting OCs O u O
1. Of Unicorns and Dragons

**Yuu's note and disclaimer: I got bored and decided to post a new story. Whoopie! -/slapped**

**Eer well yes. I am accepting OCs. The info will be right at the bottom. BUT to show that you've read THE WHOLE STORY, the password is shown somewhere in the story (*hint* *hint* it's underlined. Type it in your review to show that you've read EVERYTHING- /punched**

**But no seriously e u e/**

**I definitely do not own Happy Tree Friends nor the canon characters but I do own the other characters shown in here.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**PARADOX'S BOX**

_Summary:_

_There's a fine line between the world of reality and the world of the unknown. And between them, a tiny gap appears just enough to make itself show but not known. A small box, much like Pandora's box, appears out from the rip with a tiny lock on it but no such key was in sight. And thus it stays within the gap until it too, disappeared from reality's sight._

_Many years has passed and still no key appeared until a timeless woman appeared before a school with a key dangling from her hands..._

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Chapter One: Of unicorns and Dragons**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

It was just within her grasps. Just a few more nudges and the precious item will be hers for good. Her face fell when her best friend snatched the dango out from her reach and gulped it down, a crooked smile plastered itself on his face. Flipping his curly brown hair back, he jumped away, narrowly avoiding the punch that was sent at him.

"Whoa there Sai! Careful with your punches!" Jade eyes twinkling with mischief, he dodged another punch before crashing to the floor. A white-haired teen stretched his leg to the side before setting it down to the floor, sapphire orbs sparkling with amusement as he wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulder. With a lopsided grin, he mused, "I suppose that's what you get when you're being a mega jerk Moku."

Said boy coughed and got up, "Aww, jealous much Chewy?"

"**ENOUGH.**"

"I don't want to hear any of this crap," she growled in annoyance as she tied up her spiked-at-ends-hair into a neat ponytail while her crimson eyes blazed with anger, "And that was supposed to be my breakfast too, Moku. It was my favorite snack as well..." Her shoulders sagged and she leaned forward into the Chewy's hug, much to the annoyance of Moku's. She held onto him for a little while longer before letting go with a sigh and staggered forward, and added, "We'll be late for class. Because I swear if Mr. Lump's going to start lecturing about how we shouldn't be late for school then suddenly goes off about how teddy bears are nice then argue that unicorns are- GAH! I'll probably go insane and massacere everyone that's in the school."

Moku cringed but laughed it off instead, "Well it's better than listenin to Pop's lecture 'bout sex education 'ey Chewy? Chewy?"

Both friends turned to look at the boy's face that had gone white. Poor Chewy looked like he was going to faint any time soon. Sai raised an eyebrow and playfully punched Chewy's shoulder, "C'mon! You're eighteen already! I'm pretty sure that you've received those kind of talks back when you were a kid!"

"Not when Pops brought in a DVD on old grannies and poppies having a go at one another," a green-haired boy with dark tint glasses pop up beside Sai, tugging at his creased uniform as his older twin walked on beside Moku, twiddling about with his beloved fedora. This time, it was Sai's face that went pale and she steadily forced a smile on her face before quickly asking, "I didn't really need to hear that Lifty. Why can't you be more like Shifty?" -Which at this point he rolled his eyes- "Always quiet-" the girl caught hold of Shifty's hand and quickly twist it behind his back, "Actually, I take that back. Your brother is sneakier than a shifty Lumpy. Don't go taking my wallet now."

Shifty chuckled, wincing in pain at the same time and winked, "I'm going to take that as a compliment, babe."

Chewy scowled and nudged the green-haired boys away, "I thought that your first lesson is with Mr. Flips? Or are guys willing to spend the next fifteen minutes of hell with him when he finds out that you guys have been hitting on Flaky?"

"Baha! Nice going Chewy!" Moku snirked as he watched on the twins scamper away like roaches in a hurry. The white-haired boy shrugged, wrapping his arm around Sai's waist obsessively, "Anything to keep my girl safe from pervs."

"Oh? Pervs like you?" Sai rolled her eyes as Chewy groaned and pinched his hand, enjoying the pained yelp that came out from his mouth. Pushing the handle, she waved at her best friends, "I'll see you guys later then. Hurry along now, we don't to keep Mr. Sniffles from waiting now do we?"

Moku immediately grabbed Chewy by the shoulders and dragged him away, cheerfully commenting, "I love science, don't you Chewy? Especially when it comes to biology."

And Sai laughed at Chewy's reply, though she could just about faintly hear it. Then the second year senior turned to face her class and proceeded to her table, ignoring the silent whispers that went about in the room. But it was soon silenced by a quick slam at the teacher's table and all eyes were set to the front.

Their young teacher stood at the front of the class, a book in one hand while the other pushes back his glasses. His blue hair was messy as usual and there was a ribbon on his yellow-streaked hair. His face looked serious but after awhile, it broke into a silly look as he announced childishly, "Okay class! Today's lesson will be about unicorns and dragons! Now, who here can tell me when dragons and unicorns first..."

**BECAUSE UNICORNS AND DRAGONS ARE BADASS!**

Sai pushed out the cursed words that was coming out of her teacher's mouth and proceeded to groan inwardly. Sighing, she turned her focus away form the lesson and out of the window.

'_I hope class finishes soon. And god forbids those that dares to interrupt my focus. Because if anybody dares to direct my attention on HIS lesson, especially HIM, then they're all- Huh?_'

The school gates were shut closed but a young woman stood outside with a calm look on her face. Her hair had grown past her waist and the wind blew the wavy hair slightly. Her amber eyes held no expression as she look straight back into Sai's eyes, clutching tightly at the key that she held so tightly around her hand. Sai squinted, something was pulling at her heart strings and with utter disbelive, whispered softly,

_"Mother?"_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Can anyone guess what Chewy's response was that made Sai giggle?**

**Yuu's note: And that's about it; the first chapter. It's short, I know, I'm trying. And as for my other stories, it seems like the documents that I had saved were all deleted. So I'm not sure if I would be continuing them. Might do so if I can somehow retrieve them back. Alrighty then let's get down to business now shall we? I am accepting OCs; They have to be Happy Tree Friends related somehow/Or are your very own Happy Tree Friend OC. They will also be in human form, mind you. Just PM me first and I'll send you the form. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, however, forms sent through reviews will be ignored. And on another note, deaths are permanent in this story.**


	2. Do you see, what I see?

**Yuu's Note:**

**[EDIT:] And please for Nikeria's sake, don't put 'whatever you please' in the form Q u Q**

**I'm glad that everyone got confused in the last chapter, I really do. That goes to show that you've all read the whole think. Remember in the previous chapter, I had actually asked what it was that made Sai laugh?**

**Refer to this sentence/paragraph; **_"Not when Pops brought in a DVD on old grannies and poppies having a go at one another," a green-haired boy with dark tint glasses pop up beside Sai, tugging at his creased uniform as his older twin walked on beside Moku, twiddling about with his beloved fedora. This time, it was Sai's face that went pale and she steadily forced a smile on her face before quickly asking, "I didn't really need to hear that Lifty. Why can't you be more like Shifty?" -Which at this point he rolled his eyes- "Always quiet-" the girl caught hold of Shifty's hand and quickly twist it behind his back, "Actually, I take that back. Your brother is sneakier than a shifty Lumpy. Don't go taking my wallet now."_

**Eeeyup.**

**Anyway, I do not own Happy Tree, just this story, plot and what not plus a few minor characters so do read on.**

* * *

**PARADOX'S BOX**

_Summary:_

_There's a fine line between the world of reality and the world of the unknown. And between them a tiny gap appears just enough to make itself shown but not enough, to make itself known. And out from the rip, appeared a box- Much like Pandora's box- with a tiny lock on it but with no key in sight. And thus it stays within the gap until it too, disappeared from reality's sight._

_Many years has passed until a timeless woman appeared before a school with a key dangling from her hands..._

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_**Do you see what I see?**_

* * *

_She smiled gently, yet cruelly. Her eyes that held no emotions seemed to glare at her. She lifted her hand and pointed at a clock tower situated behind the giant sakura tree that was planted by the founder._

_With a gentle wave, the leaves dispersed, taking her along with it until there was no trace of her in sight._

_Then everything went_ dark.

Sis...

Sis...

"SIS! WAKE UP ALREADY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY YOU ARE?!" The lilac-headed girl threw Sai off her back and onto the floor, dusting off invisible dusts on her uniform as another round of whispers started. She knelt down and poked her now awakened sister in the arm, raising an eyebrow when the only intelligent reply her older sister gave her was, "Rainbow Dash, is that you?"

This, of course, caused the previously worried Lumpy- Who was currently tied up on a chair- to became deliriously excited, "Oh Sai! You watch My Little Pony as well- AGHCCKK!"

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK ON PONIES!" A black-haired maiden grabbed at the helpless teacher, shaking him non-stop to the point where he started to froth then dropped and kicked him for certain measure. Turning around, the maiden cursed when all the males eyes were settled onto her...cleavage, where it was bouncing lightly with every step that she took. Letting out another last swear under her breath, she scooped Sai up into her arms and cradled her, cooing slightly, "Oh gosh Sai, are you alright kitten? Did anyone here do something bad to you," she turned to glare at everyone else in the class and continued on with her rambles, "It's okay kitten, I'm here, I'll keep you safe and sound! That's a promise!"

Her cheeks held a rosy blush and unsettled by the unusual attention that she was getting, Sai cleared her throat, "U-uhm...I'm fine now Nikki, at least I think I am. And gee thanks sis for the help."

The black-haired maiden settled the girl down onto the ground, tying up her waist-long hair into a ponytail before proceeding to scold the younger Panther, "Shame on you for doing that Lily! How could you do something horrible to such an adorable kitty?"

Rolling her eyes, Lily cocked her head to one side and smirked, "My heart bleeds for my mistake. But a kitten such as _I_ could not resist such a thing. Because face it sis, you've gained weight the last time we saw one another. And you all, _MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS_."_  
_

She hissed and flipped a finger to all her other classmates who scurried over to help their teacher whilst ignoring the glare of disapproval sent by her older sister. Grabbing her backpack, she slowly walked out of the classroom and Sai hesitantly followed after her, causing Lumpy to open his mouth to view his disapproval but was silenced by Nikki's death glare. He shrunk away into the corner of the room and whimpered while sucking his thumb.

Turning around, Nikki pulled down her skirt and twirled her hair a little, "Looks like we'll be bringing in the others as well. Ah this'll be such a draaaag...and I wanted to be all alone with my lil kitten too...aw well, looks like I can always try next time!"

Pumping her fist into the air, she chased after the two panthers, oblivious with the attention and drools that she was drawing from practically all the school's male population.

* * *

_I wonder when class will end- Ah wait! Where are you going Nikki?_

_"Mind your own darn business Sally! There's...uh...matters of consequence that I have to attend to!" She eyed Chewy and Moku out of the corner of her eyes and I thought of the brown-haired delinquent queen that the three of them often hangs out with. I opened my mouth but the look in her eyes clearly told me to keep my mouth shut or she would probably break my ukulele or something so I did that. _

_When she finally got out of class, I saw the other two boys move along as well, but Mr Sniffles stopped them before they could go on any further. I twiddled with my fingers and took out the lyrics that I have been writing on. _

_"Are you writing another song?"_

_I freeze whenever I hear that voice but forced myself to look up, flinching slightly at his face. Pulling him down, I pressed my finger against my lips and whispered in a hushed tone at him, "__Please don't say anything senior Moku! This is a new song I'm writing on."_

_It was no surprise that he knew what I had been up to. Ever since I first entered this class about a few days ago, I never did told anyone about my career as a singer and because I had to keep my identity as a singer under low profile, I had learnt to compromise with the latter within a short few hours. He was strict with things and respected my privacy a lot. He even went as far as sending two fans of mine to the hospital when they found out my identity. Even though I kept the rest of my life locked away from everything else, he never did pursue it, saying that it is up to one's own preference. I find him charming and cool that way. _

_Moku stared a little longer on the piece of paper that had some scribbling on it. _

_He lifted a finger and pointed on the paper, "You misspelled the word 'claustrophobic'."_

_Oh, I had said that to him. I felt my nose itch and smiled at him, excusing myself as I grabbed my lyrics and pencil away and quickly looked out of the window. _

_Strange, she's already disappeared. Even though she has promised me to stay behind and explain everything else to me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and tilt my head slightly to my right and saw the annoyed look on Chewy's face._

_"Are you okay?" I stared a little longer at him, admiring the natural long lashes that he has on him and his queer, blue eyes- Oh wait, had I been stepping on his bag the whole time?_

_"Yes you were, Sally," he answered me coolly. Wait. Had I spoken that out loud?_

_His eyebrow twitched and he nodded silently so I quickly stepped away from his table, pushing back a strand of yellow highlights that had gotten stuck onto my face, bowing in embarrassment, "I'm truly sorry for that Chewy..."_

_He waved off at me, still pissed off, somehow, to god knows what. I stared a little longer at him then at Moku who was currently discussing with Mr Sniffles. I'm pretty sure they're talking about something on the 'sex' topic. Ever since Mr Pops showed us that video...oh god. The video...not even the drugs or alcohol was able to wash away the puke and nightmares that I had after having to watch that. I turned around and smiled sweetly at Chewy, turning around to go to my table and quietly took out an orange liquid and dropping it onto the floor. A foul smell rose up the moment the glass came in contact with the floor, sending the gas up and rapidly spreading around the class._

_Alarmed, Mr Sniffles ordered the class to exit in a calm fashion. Of course, this was not the case for our class. Everyone else ran out in a panic, and during that panic, I quickly waved at a smirking Moku and a thankful Chewy before I too, disappeared from the crowd and made my way towards the Clock Tower._

* * *

"Whew! It sure is hot ain't it Nikki?" Lily fanned herself and popped another ice-cream into her mouth, savoring the lime flavor that melt in her mouth. Nikki grabbed the vanilla ice-cream topped with hazelnut sauce, drizzled with caramel sauce and sprinkled with almond flakes from Nutty and handed it over to Sai who happily took it from her, licking the flavors up greedily, "Yummish."

Nikki giggled, wiping the cream that had failed to enter Sai's mouth, "Heh, I don't know about that Lily, I'm _always_ feeling _hot_."

Said lilac-head rolled her eyes and grabbed another ice-cream from Nutty, sniffing at the stick before tasting it, "Mrrh, I hate coconut. Nutty! You did this on purpose didn't you?!"

Nutty scowled angrily, handing a blueberry flavored ice-cream to the young genius. The lime-haired boy glared at Lily, pinning another cherry-shaped hair clip on his stubborn hair. He snorted and retorted softly, "Shouldn't you girls be in class?"

To which Sai simply laugh at, "Should you not be selling your candies rather than eating them?"

She swiped away at his back, causing the startled man to drop his beloved candies to the floor. Going on all fours, the poor candy man began the task of picking up his scattered sweets on the dirty ground muttering something along the lines of, "My beloved candies."

The three girls leaned against the railing, poking fun at poor Nutty.

"Oh yeah Sai, what happened that made you faint, kitten?" Nikki nudged the older Panther and Sai shrugged, clearly not being able to remember anything at all.

"The better question is," Lily peered to look at Nikki and smirked, "How did you find out about what happened Nikki?"

The maiden blushed and mumbled something under her breath, causing Sai to giggle.

"Wait. Did you guys see that?"

* * *

**Yuu's Note:**

**HAH. Another chapter up. Yay.**

**So, you guys figured out what Nikki said? Anyway, I know there's a shortage of characters but, the story is still in progress remember? And besides the rest will appear in the next chapter :D**

**I hope...that this was entertaining enough. I think I overdid Lily's personality though XD **

**I like Sarah's character...since she was made to be a mysterious character...humn...and Nikki...well, what's there not to love her for? o u o**


End file.
